The present invention relates to a plug connector.
Such a plug connector, known from DE 297 04 161 U1, is linearly embodied and is provided on its connecting end with the printed circuit board with a collar surrounding it acting as a travel limitation element. This known plug connector is connected with the printed circuit board in the direction of its longitudinal extension and of the longitudinal extension of the contact element, and therefore perpendicularly in respect to the plane of the printed circuit board, This way of connecting a plug connector with a printed circuit board requires a great amount of space above the plane of the printed circuit board, not only for the connection per se, but also for the plug-in process. This apace, or respectively room, is not available, or respectively provided in many cases.